The present invention relates to an electric switch with a switch housing, a knob mounted in the housing, a guide gate having latching recesses and arranged inside the switch housing, and as a spring-loaded cam follower guided in the guide gate. In such a switch, the switching positions of the switch are defined by the interaction of the cam follower with the guide gate and with its latching recesses.
Electric switches in which the various switching positions have to be assumed precisely and mechanically stably include, for example, light switches in vehicles. Since the knob latches in the various switching positions, the operator also receives tactile feedback on the successful switching operation. A pressure spring presses the cam follower against the wall of the guide gate with considerable force in order to ensure a positive latching operation and stable latching positions. However, the switching operations are accompanied by a noticeable switching noise, which has a negative impact on the quality impression.
The invention provides an electric switch with which the switch noises are reduced and, due to their composition, do not make a negative impression on the quality of the switch. According to the invention, the guide gate has damping elements made of elastic material and fitted in the latching recesses. Therefore, at least in the latching positions, the cam follower does not strike the wall of the guide gate directly, since the latter is covered there by the damping elements. The damping elements are preferably made of an elastomeric material by means of a two-component injection molding technique.
In the preferred embodiment, the guide gate is formed on a separate guide part that is uncoupled from the switch housing by means of a layer of elastic material. Since the switch noises originate on the guide part, a damping of the connection between the guide part and the switch housing is very effective at further reducing noises.
The invention is especially advantageously used in a rotary switch, particularly in a light switch for vehicles.